This invention relates generally to using a remotely controlled horizontal drilling apparatus lowered from a self-contained vehicle into a previously drilled vertical shaft. More specifically, this invention bores multiple horizontal bore holes in different directions and at multiple levels. Drilling direction, both vertical and horizontal, can be controlled from the self-contained vehicle.
It is well established that current methodologies for completing oil and gas wells does not work well in many cases, sometimes missing the production zones altogether, or damaging the zone or casing sufficiently to render the well unusable. Additionally, over time, most wells will begin to slow production due to plugging up of the formation porosity due to movement of impurities and solids due to high pressures through small completion surface areas. Over time, several methodologies have been employed to improve porosity and surface area after initial completion. These have included use of chemicals, forcing holes into the formation using high pressure, and others.
The horizontal drilling apparatus was developed in an effort to improve production zone surface area, reach pristine formation material not contaminated by the vertical drilling operation, and allow multiple horizontal bores at multiple levels. Added to this capability is a self-contained vehicle which controls well pressures while drilling, direction and length of bore hole, and well bore mapping and monitoring functions.